heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.06 - Just Say No to Dance
Lower Metropolis, sun has just gone down and lights have just shined on. Dark cloud covered sky above creates a looming canopy of chill that hovers over the beautiful night time cityscape. Like most large cities throughout the world there existed a night life and the every day expected one the entry streets in to SoHo different right now as cafes and diners along the road still teem with night owls who are just now taking to coffee and rousing for a night of clubbing, partying, sight seeing and whatever else crazed New Yorkers do while the rest of the world sleeps. Conner himself despite being half Kryptonian and powered by the sun finds himself at home feeling at these hours. Or at least as close to it as he imagines one can be. That pause between day and night just before darkness consumes all. A black and red leather jacket rests comfortably on broad shoulders, a grey hoodie visible over it as he stands there leaning against the railing/fence bordering a roadside cafe next to a music store. This one hosting instruments, vinyl records and cds along with signed photos and knick knacks of all kinds along the inside walls and plastered over the windows. Definitely a favored spot for music goers who like to get a bite to eat and some coffee before browsing this and that. As great a location as it is, as usual the clone doesn't seem all to interested instead staring down at an intact glowing LCD screen of his cell phone. One he has proudly possessed for some time now and not broken, only cracked. So absorbed and intent on what he's doing his dark brows are furrowed and blue eyes are fixated in place he's completely oblivious to the world around him. He'd invited everyone in his bizarre Stormwatch family to just hang out and catch up since it had been a while since they've managed much or even been called to 'duty'. Illyana steps out of the cafe with long, confident strides with the tread of her thick-soled boots heavy against the sidewalk. "I got you the caramel macchiato, because you strike me as the kind that likes it sweet." The blonde's tone holds a mocking sort of air, but Connor's likely grown used to it. If Illyana doesn't sound like she's in on a joke that no one else gets then things are probably going sideways. She holds out the cup towards Connor, waggling it to get his attention. "Careful before you heat-vision it or something." It's a fairly chilly evening, low fourties, but unlike Connor the blonde sorceress doesn't wear a coat. Those heavy boots with the silver-skull buckles that climb up to her knees are over leather pants with a thin chain looping twice around her hips and a Metro U T-shirt that's been cropped at the waist. Silver rings decorate a few fingers and a spiked leather cuff circles one wrist. It's less 'goth' and more 'heavy metal', not that most people know the difference. "Stupid fish, stupid game." Conner mumbles as he manages to peel the phone away from his face and shove it in to his pocket. Probably more out of frustration at constantly losing than anything and Illyana's interruption is a welcome excuse to quit his short lived addiction. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sweets always good. Thanks." He replies before taking it out of her grasp. The coat isn't due to the cold, he's not really aware of it. It's more just because it makes him fit in and it looks really good on him. Like almost anything he decides to wear, he is Superboy after all. The most stylish of all the Supers! 90's proved as much. "Just you and me? I kind of was hoping more of us would show up. Rather be friends with the rest of the gang and not just... you know, work related whatevers." Unaware how it might come off as a -oh its just you- sort of thing. He still lacks in the social arena. Illyana's now-free hand slips around Connor's arm, linking them companionably and she shrugs while sipping at her own coffee. "Spartan's probably nose-deep in his tech gadgets again and who knows what Nate is up to. I'm sorry I'm not more of a party." She ends, smirking at him with sarcasm riding her words. Fashionably late. Though the fashionably is questionable and so is the late. Time wasn't mentioned as to when, so Rose just remained at the bar, had a few more drinks and eventually she remembered while one man took his interests to a level that had him twining an arm around her and tugging her in, attempting to lean in for a kiss... Face. Palm. Shove. "I'm not /that/ drunk." Derisively spoken, the whole gesture held nothing nice to it as she grabbed her coat off a stool and exited. Hailing a cab she gave the directions, and eyed her phone again, squinting to de-fuzz her gaze and make sure she had it correct. Partying earlier in the day? Why not, there was nothing else to do, and she had a fake ID and plenty of time for now. Arriving Rose slipped out of the cab, slinging the coat over her shoulder via a hooked finger, reaching to smooth out the red dress/top that hung off one shoulder and bore lacing up the back, the hem carrying down to high on thighs where black leather leggings up, tucked into a more "dress" themed pair of combat style boots. None the less, keeping that edge. One step, two steps, her hand reached out to balance her a bit as she stepped over the curb and onto the walkway, a few feet from Conner and Illy, offering a lazy wave with a jacket filled hand. "So I'm not the only one that wants out and about, eh?" "Not heard from Rose or Roberto either." The light linking of arms taken and not thought more of as he's got that whole friends thing going with Illyana despite their first encounters. Which were quite harrowing in their own way, that of course comes with Limbo and demons though. Conner isn't at all surprised with the assumption of what Spartan may be up to since it's probably accurate. "I suppose you'll have to do though." He manages in teasing just as the cab pulls up and dumps out the not-so-sober Rose. "Okay, I guess the party just arrived. Are you drunk, Rose? It's barely past dinner..." "I think Roberto's off on business for his dad." Illyana says with an idle shrug. The blonde is somewhat notable for ignoring both personal space and privacy once she's decided that someone is her friend. Luckily being her friend also means she tones down some of the 'creepy girl' bit. Or maybe just allows them to see the girl still buried beneath the demon. As Rose waves over at them, Illyana lifts her coffee in return, smirking at Connor's observation. "Maybe she needs to be buzzed to take our company for long. I was gonna suggest dancing, but now I think you'd end up face-first." She tells the other woman. "Oh, shit, I missed dinner? This cafe has food right? Is that a signed poster of Black Sabbath?" Yeah, no focus. Rose just straightens from her leaned hold, not really feeling the chill of the night air, so the jacket gets slung back over her shoulder with an audible slap and jingling of metal buckles from the mailed and strapped jacket Nate had 'formed' for her. Despite the slight shuffle in her steps she manages to walk just fine enough to pass them and stand in front of the record store, leaning in to squint and nearly be nose to glass to view the poster. "Akon.. Ew." Standing back upright she looks back over her shoulder at Illyana and grins. "Been dancing all afternoon, I think I got this." Conner takes a sip of his drink to cut back and response he might have immediately had just now on the being drunk already. A wry smile worn as he shifts his arm under Illyana's hand in one of those indicative gestures. "Rose... thats not the cafe, thats the music store." Reaching his free hand out Conner takes her shoulder and turns her a little more to her left, "There you go. And no, we haven't eaten yet." Illyana's arm slides away from Connors as she steps over towards Rose when the other woman leans in. "Oh! I like that!" She presses her coffee back into Connor's free hand, apparently deciding that yes, he's going to take it and then reaching to use both hands to look at Rose's jaket. She even goes so far as to relieve the white-haired woman of it if Rose lets her. "This is wicked. You should come see Pentagram with me wearing this." Obviously this is the most important part of the conversation for the blonde right now. Redirected, Rose semi-rolls her shoulder to shrug Conner off in his redirection of her. "I knew that.." Yeah, she's totally got this! Stepping towards the door of the cafe she is brought to pause again when she feels her jacket getting tugged on. For a moment, before blue gaze manages to note it was Illyana her grip held the collar tight, ready to wrench it free, but on gaining note it is Illyana, she lets the woman take it up. "Nate mentioned it was your style when he..." Her now free hand raised into the air and made a gesture like a magician wielding a wand, or an orchestrator directing the bands rhythm . "... Got it for me." The jacket was black leather, buckles and belts lacing up the sides to tighten it to her form, a maille pattern rolling down the arms in shining metal just like her uniform. Always equipped. Nearing the door to the cafe the music spilled out the door with someones exit, the toe of her boot catching the door before it fell closed, her brows furrowing and an inquisitive look is sent to Illyana and Conner while the low soothing tones played on a ukelele trickled out of the entryway. "I'm /not/ dancing to /that/. It's horrible. Pentagram is better then this, right?" She inquires as she thumbs over to the door she had propped open, wavering slightly and catching the door frame with her hand. "I smell coffee, wonder if they have Bailey's." Slightly slurred speech and into the cafe she went, door shutting behind her. Having been given the other cup Conner lifts Illyana's up and takes a sip just to taste if what she is drinking might be better than his own. His eyeroll at the fawning over Nate's gift hidden by his gesture. "No clue and no clue. Yana's gig, not mine. If thats what we're doing she can lead the way." Rose's drunken ADD somewhat amusing as she is clearly allover the place and despite her small bit of slurring she still sounded fairly coherent. He could tell it might very well end up one of /those/ nights. He honestly was just happy to have some company from two of his teammates, even if it was the Death Metal duo - emphasis on death. When Rose gives up the jacket Illyana, showing as little concern as ever about personal property pulls it on herself to feel the weight and fit of it. "Guess we've got similar taste, huh?" The blonde laughs at Rose's reaction to the music inside the cafe. "Yeah, this is so not what I was thinking. But. I think you need to eat." She drops hands on either one of Rose's shoulders and pushes her forward. While still wearing her jacket. Illyana's drinking a hot chai latte. A little more spicy to Connor's sweet. "If you're interested I know a few clubs we can hit." She looks over her shoulder at Connor. "You dance, Con? Or are Rose and I gonna dance with each other?" "Oh yeah! Food.." Rose had forgotten and remembered, seems to be happening frequently right now as Illyana directs her more thoroughly into the cafe and towards the counter, staring at the pastries behind the glass counter as well as the very 'gluten and animal free' food. "No fries? Jipped." One hand ran through her hair, casting it to fall to one side haphazardly as she leaned in again so close her breath fogged the glass, smearing it away so she could read. "Tofu.." //They're trying to kill me...// Hearing Illyana's inquiry to Conner Rose laughs and shakes her head, glancing at Conner with an amused, yet narrowed gaze. "He doesn't dance. I've tried. Maybe two will make it happen." Yep, she had seen the linked arms, one brow took a hike upon her forehead as eyes shifted from Illyana to Conner and back, then winked. "Can I help you?" The cashier asks, likely for the third time now... "Gimme a minute I can't think over this bad music and synthetic food selection." One hand shoots out to nearly press an extended pointer finger of gesture in the cashier's face. Conner's face contorts at the chai latte. Too much of a taste transition from one to the other. "Yeah, what she said. Not even if the two of you tried but I'll be more than happy to watch you." Shoving Illyana's drink back at her as she finishes steering Rose. Looking sidelong at Illyana as Rose orders his brows quirk up, "Please let's keep her away from more alcohol. Last time was a mess." Last time being that previous /go out and have fun/ scenario Ravager talked him in to. Puke and blood are gross individually let alone together. That was just one aspect of the night. "Can't dance?" Illyana leans a hip against the counter as she accepts her drink back and Rose tries to decide what to order, her attention back on Connor as she tsks. "That's so sad. Have you even tried? Or, let me guess, you're too busy worrying that you look like a big lummox to actually let go and have some fun. Rose, the food isn't gonna kill you. Get like, the quinoa and seaweed salad thing. It's not bad." Illyana lives around Metro U. These places are all the rage. "Oh, I bet they have sweet potato fries. Those are awesome." She looks at the cashier expectantly, and with those chilly eyes of hers if they don't have them? He might want to go find some. "Oh come on, last time was fun!" Rose states to Conner's mention, but not glancing back, still trying to make out some of the words of this foreign hippy food. Straightening the cashier is still eying her impatiently, but she just presses both hands on the counter and leeaannns on over it, brandishing a bitter-sweet smile that is only a /bit/ more softening in comparison to the cold hardened glare Illyana had just given. "You got Bailey's right? Two shots of that to one shot of espresso in a Caramel Mocha. Small. And those sweet fries." The cashier wasn't being given options, the fries he could do, the Bailey's... "We don't serve alcohol here, miss.." In saying that he is rocking back as Rose is leaning forward. "This place is bust. Fine." Rose rocks back then and waves the cashier off dropping a crumpled bill on the counter as she does so, while he grabs it quickly, tenders the change and races away from the counter and them. "He didn't try with me, just stood there looking cranky and bored. Maybe he will try with /you/." Innuendo there, though her eyes cut at Conner and then away and to Illyana, noting she was actually wearing her jacket finally. "That's where that went. Take care of that, eh? Don't wanna lose that one." Ding! Order served, and off she shuffled to gather the plate and cup. "I never said I couldn't dance. I just don't want to." Okay so maybe he can't. Like any fumbling teen Conner has /tried/ to learn how, if you count staring at a TV and awkwardly mimicking what you see. Cadmus didn't really see fit to program that one in to him and it just seems like something everyone should be able to do, right? Why admit to more failings. Half-blushing half-frowning Conner looks away from the two girls and amuses himself with the people walking by outside while taking another slurp from his macchiato. Biting his straw and talking around it he casts a glare at Rose, "I wasn't bored or cranky. Not until you started a fight and got us kicked out of not one but two clubs." Illyana pats Rose on the back, totally unmindful of personal space and even slides an arm around the white-haired woman's waist as she starts to steer her towards a table. She tilts a head for Connor to grab the food before turning her attention back to Rose and their forward progress. Imperious much? Actually, yes. "No more alcohol for you. Have you even eaten today? Dark lords below look at this, you're making me come off all maternal. It must be freezing in Hell." She leans in close enough that Rose can feel Illyana's breath against her ear. "I don't think he knows how." She says in a bit of a whisper. Which of course Mr. Super-Hearing might overhear anyhow. "That cured the bored part. Forced club hopping is still club hopping. Cured my boredom!" That's all that matters, right? Rose now is standing there, her cup set on a table between two people who occupied it, like she didn't notice them there. Picking up a sweet potato between two fingers, eying it like it was suspicious of poisoning her, bringing it closer to sniff and finally take a small bite... The follow through of actually liking it and taking a bigger bite interrupted by Illyana ushering her off, her coffee left there at the table to have the couple staring daggers at the white haired girl's back. "Well, it /is/ cold outside." Rose states in response to Illyana's almost self-chiding, pausing as Illyana leans in and whispers. Any other time Rose would likely have dodged the closeness in any shape way or form, alcohol made her almost everybody's friend - or worst enemy. Glancing back at Conner Rose grins and then whispers back, fully aware he could hear. "I think we should hit the clubs and teach him. The one I was at was great and had a special on Lemon drop shots..." Yeah, good luck on the keep-away front for them. Conner grunts at Illyana's remark while picking up the food and offering a polite nod to the server. At least he has acquired more manners than these two in all of his short lifetime. Must be genetic. Tagging along with the girls he places Rose's order on the table before sprawling in to a seat. "So... what have you two been up to lately? It's been pretty quiet for our crew." So spy like of him not to bring up the name of Stormwatch. Like anyone in this cafe would have a clue who their incognito super team is. They'd probably just assume he was talking about some indie band. Hell, the only ones outside of their little group that knows what 'Stormwatch' is is probably Colossus and Superman. And only then because they have family involved. "Iiiiiii think you've had more than enough for now. And I get the feeling you're a violent drunk so let's just pass hmm? I'm down for teaching him though." Illyana slides in next to Rose, settling into a comfortable sort of slouch and sips at her drink again. "Well, I got chased out of my dorm room because someone murdered a guy on my floor. Who was apparently stalking me. Very creepy." "I am n--- !" Rose pauses in her protest to defend her honor with how she acts drunk... But she couldn't, and Conner could verify she'd be lying to try and state otherwise. Instead she occupies herself with eating one of those fries, doing so quickly. Any questions on when she ate last? Likely breakfast. Pausing a few fries in she shoves the plate towards Illy and Conner in offering. "These are awesome, you have to try them." Utterly forgetting anything else said until after she finished half the plate, then finally responded. "Working, partying, sleeping here and there.. You?" Pausing and blinking she glances sidelong at Illyana as if what she said finally correlated in her swimming brain. "One less stalker for you. Did your critters eat him? They look hungry all the time." From her one run in and "spar" with a trio.. Rose knows that look. Conner's hand is instantly full of fries. Speaking around chews, "Did they find the killer?" Oh wait. "It wasn't you was it??" This kind of drowned out Rose's response briefly but she could very well be right, Yana's critters would happily eat a person for her. Casual goes kind of dark for a moment as his moral compass spins around and turns towards the judgemental tilt. This happens time to time. No doubt the two are growing used to it. Illyana rolls her eyes at the pair of them. "C'mon, I've got them under better control'n that. No. He was all wrapped up in plastic and stuffed in his closet. His parents out in Gotham were killed too. They actually thought he did it and were looking for him but when he turned up dead..." Illyana watches the pair of them kinda mow through the fries and sits up a bit straighter so she can catch the cashier's eye. She points at the table and holds up two fingers. No table service? Best the man make an exception here. Then she turns back to the others. "I got a visit by one of the Gotham vigilante sorts. He's the one that clued me in that the kid had been majorly stalking me. He's trying to track the killer which means I have a nosey costume paying me *way* too much attention." Rose was intrigued, almost excited... And then that little light that was shining in her eyes like a kid on Christmas faded with the verification that Illyana didn't sick her little friends from hell on him. Poking at the fries now she lets Conner have at the rest while she finally sips her coffee, disappointed there too. No Bailey's. "It'd be self defense if it was her, Conner. It wasn't but still..Vigilante?" Okay, so she's intrigued again, though this time she downplays it by occupying her eyes on the plate of food, scowling as Conner had eaten all but the small burnt ones. Picking one up and flicking it at him she leaned back and grinned. More would be coming, thanks to Illyana's quick ordering, that poor cashier may as well have become their personal servant and whipping boy. Compass arrow twirls again and Conner finds himself feeling a tad guilty for assuming the worst so quickly, "Oh. Like you're not used to costumes being too attentive to you. Comes with the line of work right? Does he know who or what you are?" More fries applied to face. Blinking over at Ravager he picked up the fry she flung and tossed it back at her. "Manners." He manages with a half smile. "It's rude to throw food around." The cashier comes over, sliding another tray of fries with assorted dipping sauces for them on the table and Illyana hands him off some cash without ever looking his way. "Yeah, but usually I'm in costume too." She shakes her head at the question. "Nah, he's got no idea. Or he's keeping quiet that he knows. He had cameras all watching my dorm for days but I've tried to be a little careful." She isn't always, but with someone potentially paying attention to her? Yeah. Illyana stretches out one leg to knock her boot against his shoe, tone serious for a change. "I do what's necessary, but I'm never casual about it. He was obviously a creep but he was just some kid." As if she wasn't the same age as the murdered boy. "I'll remember to take note on your lessons in manners." Rose states as she ducked to the side and let the fry go flying and sliding across the table behind them, smirking. The people behind tossed their table some narrowed stares only to get Rose leering back at them. "Can I help you?" From jovial to acidic, that tone shifted with her level of sobriety. Slowly she turned back to their conversation and the new plate of fries. "This day and age, age doesn't really seem to matter any more." Stretching back Rose hears the murmurs of the table, still going on behind them and takes another fry up, spinning it between fingers in debate, the grin darkening.. "Sad really." Conner says in regards to the kid stalker before lifting up in his seat enough to see the other table offering a, "Sorry about that." Before slumping back down in to his seat and giving Rose a quick playful glare. Blue eyes settle back on Illyana, "You doing okay with it? Creep or not was still a life and stalking as far as I know isn't a crime punishable by death." His eyes slide slowly towards the twirling fry and he motions with a light tip of his chin at Illyana. Illyana chuckles, watching Rose and shakes her head. "You make me look nice and normal." She says, elbowing the white-haired woman lightly before turning back to Connor and she gives a small nod. "I'm alright. The costume thinks it was all a warning for me. That I'm the target for some reason and maybe it ties back to Russia but I haven't had much to do with the homeland since I was a kid. I'm letting him run with things, playing the observer. We'll see where it goes." "We all have our /quirks/." Rose states when Illyana nudges her, rocking only slightly with the gesture while she was grabbing for another fry. One was for the table behind them if the apology Conner offered didn't shut them up. The other was tossed at Illyana with the follow through of Conner's light gesture, grinning while another is grabbed and placed between lips for a bite. A flash of white teeth and she is back to smiling like nothing happened and the conversation they were having was nothing dark /at all/. "Maybe we could get involved? I'm itching to get back to work..." And beat the tar out of someone. No calls from contacts in the past week, yeah early drunkeness was to kill boredom. "A bit of a stretch for a warning, Yana." Conner says, not toying with the food toss game anymore he manages some willpower and presses the fries away. "Yeah. If you need us, we're a buzz away if even..." Speaking of buzz he studies Rose again, trying to gauge how sober she is or isn't. His drink being finished off he tosses the empty cup in to the waste bin. A low sound coming from him like he just 'crowd cheered' for himself. Of all the things Superboy can do and he praises himself on a shot from seven feet away. Illyana shakes her head at Connor. "Hey, I don't understand it. Not the kind of stuff I usually work at unraveling." Her job is the mystical, tracking back spells and the like. "You jump in, he's likely to make the connection between me and my alter ego." She notes over to Rose. "But," And now she nods over to Connor. "Something starts to look hairy and I'll totally blow the whistle." Illyana keeps a secret ID more for her connection to Xaviers than any real concern about herself. "In the more boring news, my alma mater is having a camping trip and they want me to chaperone." She says, wrinkling her nose. Connor's antics with the cup get a smirk and an arched brow. "Really?" She asks dryly. "I can track them down, no problem. Let me know when..." In Rose's case, it was right up her alley in finding the unfindable and erasing them utterly. Though that was not something she had yet to go into with anyone, and the only one with a remote idea was 'crowd-roaring' himself to the podium for a gold metal. Shaking her head and smirking, Rose shifts in her seat, glancing at Illyana with the terminology used. "Alma.. what? You a member of some sort of babysitter's club?" "What?" Conner offers with another of those wry smiles before placing his chair back on all fours. Apparently he's only been sitting on the back two this whole while. "Do you know a thing about camping?" He asks while catching whispered conversations around them. "We should probably get going if you two want to go dancing still." Plus best remove these two before anyone gets their feelings hurt or worse. "For fun? No. But I lived outdoors where I had to hunt and cook my own food as well as making a fire and shelter every night for a few years." Illyana says, standing up when Connor suggests that they get going. Rose gets an interested look. "You're good at the whole detective thing?" That rather surprises the blonde. "Alma mater. The school I graduated from." Rose didn't have the heightened senses, but since the table behind them had already been rather insistent on carrying on over a tossed fry, she was paying attention to them and catching other glances here and there. Yes, she was still quite buzzed, but not nearly as bad as when she first arrived. Sliding to a stand behind Illyana her hand lifted the tray of fries and balanced it like a waitress would. "If you want something done, I'm your girl." The way she said it, both thrill and dryness managed to balance in her tone, glancing to Conner and then to Illy, pushing forth a smile... "Freaks..no wond--" The smile faded as the table behind them was heard followed with their childish jabbing laughter that was quickly interrupted by Roses intention all along, they just made it happen sooner and cut them off at the punchline. Rose's arm extended, mechanical like, hovering the tray above the one speakers head, and then flipped her hand, dumping fries and dips over him. Rose was expecting a rise which the man was already attempting amongst the slur of curses. "Look, he wants to dance..." "Rose a detective? More like a man-hunter. On various levels... " That sly smile reappearing on Conner's face as he pushes the door open for the two blondes? Mid turn he realizes Rose isn't in motion to leave through the open door but to brain a patron; a smooth quick step over to her and one hand disarms her gently but firmly while the other wraps about her waist to guide her away from the patrons back towards the exit. "Careful, she bites." He warns the man hoping Illyana will dissuade them from anything else. "This is why we can't own nice things." Illyana's brows go up again as Rose upends the rest of the food on the swearing guy but as Connor grabs and physically hauls the other woman out Illyana turns the full of her attention to the guy. It doesn't matter that now that he's standing that he's taller than her, or that he's got nearly a hundred pounds on her. She just looks at him, eyes gone cold and empty. Windows to the soul and they show... nothing. The man's words stumble over themselves, and then he falls silent. And then he sits down. Illyana gives a satisfied nod and then turns away to follow the other two out. "I swear Rose, you're as bad as my critters." "I like your critters.. When they aren't trying to eat me.." Yeah Rose had a scar to prove that one, only casting a glance back to see the mans sudden decision to take a seat before he lost the ability to - or had his soul devoured? "He wanted to dance, you interrupted Conner. Looks like your his replacement." Glancing to Illy then Rose grins. From fight to fun in .02 seconds. "We have plenty of nice things!.... That club looks hopping." And off she went. This is going to be a long night. "Still not dancing." Conner says as he follows. "At least you get a head start on what its like to be a chaperone, Yana." This is going to be a very long night. [[Category:Log]